finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chemist (job)
The Chemist , also known as an Alchemist or Salve-Maker, is a job that appears in various games in the series. Chemists are often characterized as wearing yellow robes. Their main weapons are daggers, guns, and rods. They are best known for their abilities involving various items. Usually, this involves having an exclusive access to special items, doubling the potency of recovery items, and most importantly, their unique ability Mix allows them to combine two items into one. They also can heal party members for free. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Chemist job is a class obtained from the Earth Crystal. It specializes in recovery actions and the unique ability to mix items together to create special kinds of support and offensive moves. Final Fantasy X While the game has no official job system, Rikku has many traditional abilities of a Chemist: she can Use various items in battle, and her Overdrive Mix lets her combine two items to powerful effect. Final Fantasy X-2 The Alchemist dressphere is obtainable at the Chocobo Ranch any time during Chapter 2 and onwards. Chemist can increase the potency of recovery items and can also mix items together to create special attacks. With the Stash command, the Alchemist can use items without expending them from the party inventory. Final Fantasy XIV The Alchemist is a Discipline of the Hand in ''Final Fantasy XIV. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Chemist is a job that is available from the beginning of the game. It is the only job that is able to use items initially, and all magic-based jobs stem from the Chemist. Aerith is listed has having the Chemist job, despite not being a playable character. She even wears a similar headdress of the female Chemist. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Alchemist is a job exclusive to nu mou. It uses various status-inflicting attacks as well as the powerful Flare and Meteor spells. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The nu mou job, Alchemist, returns in ''Tactics A2. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S The ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2 development team also originally intended to include a Transmuter job for the nu mou. Like the original Chemist, the Transmuter would have mixed varying items together for different effects. But due to the extensive amount of time required to test every ability, it was scrapped at the last moment and was never implemented in the finalized product. The Transmuter sprite can still be seen in auction houses and the Luck-Stick seller also resembles a nu mou with this job. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy In the Duel Colosseum, when selected, the Chemist job card will protect the player from status card effects, nullifying these and preventing them from appearing in the selection area. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Chemist job card reappears in the new Labyrinth mode, and again protects the player from status card effects, nullifying these and preventing them from appearing in the selection area. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Alchemist job allows the character to create items, combine items, and deal more damage with attack items in battle. The Salve-Maker job allows the character to heal all party members with the same item, use items without consuming them, and reverse the effects of healing items. Bravely Default The Salve-Maker job is present in this game. Qada is a Salve-Maker and defeating him gives the Salve-Maker asterisk. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Artniks The Chemist appears as a character card. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gallery es:Alquimista it:Alchimista Category:Chemists Category:Jobs